Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider)
is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2007 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Den-O. The name Den-O belongs to any of seven of the characters forming Kamen Rider Den-O, either by himself, as a combination of two characters or a melee of four or five. Den-O-Ryotaro.jpg| Ryotaro Nogami (Plat and Liner Forms)|link=Ryotaro Nogami Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg| Momotaros (Sword Form)|link=Momotaros Den-O-urataros2.jpg| Urataros (Rod Form)|link=Urataros Den-O-Kintaros2.jpg| Kintaros (Ax Form)|link=Kintaros Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg| Ryutaros (Gun Form)|link=Ryutaros Den-O-sieg2.jpg| Sieg (Wing Form)|link=Sieg Kotaro1.jpg| Kotaro (Mini Den-O) Den-O-Kotaro.jpg| Kotaro Nogami (New Den-O Strike Form)|link=Kotaro Nogami Den-O-Deneb2.jpg| Deneb (New Den-O Vega Form)|link=Deneb Decade_Tsukasa.jpg| Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade, Possessed by Momotaros/Sword Form) |link=Tsukasa Kadoya Onodera.jpg| Yusuke Onodera (Kamen Rider Kuuga (A.R. World), Possessed by Momotaros/Sword Form)|link=Yusuke Onodera Natsumi.jpg| Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Possessed by Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros/Rod, Ax, and Gun Forms)|link=Natsumi Hikari Bujin Rider Den-O.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O Riders * Ryotaro Nogami - Ryotaro is the host body for the Tarōs' Rider forms as well as a rider of his own right having personal Plat Form and later Liner Form. * Kotaro - the eleven-year-old version of Ryotaro. Becomes Mini Den-O when possessed by Momotaros. * Kotaro Nogami - intended to be the new Den-O. He is a non-Imagin-possessed Rider but may also be possessed by Deneb to attain Vega Form. Though Den-O in name, he is New Den-O in all promotional material to distinguish him from the original Den-O system. * Momotaros- an Imagin that possesses Ryotaro (or any other host, like Tsukasa Kadoya or Yusuke Onodera) or gains his own physical form to gain Sword Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Urataros- an Imagin that possesses Ryotaro (or any other host, like Natsumi Hikari) or gains his own physical form to gain Rod Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Kintaros- an Imagin that possesses Ryotaro (or any other host, like Natsumi Hikari) or gains his own physical form to gain Ax Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Ryuutaros- an Imagin that possesses Ryotaro (or any other host, like Natsumi Hikari) or gains his own physical form to gain Gun Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * [[Sieg|'Sieg']] - an Imagin that possesses Ryotaro or gains his own physical form to gain Wing Form. Participates to form Super Climax Form. * Deneb '- an Imagin that possesses Kotaro while he is in Strike Form so as to form Vega Form. * 'Tsukasa Kadoya- a world-jumper whose body was used by Momotaros to form Sword Form before being forced out and moving onto to Yusuke. * Yusuke Onodera- a world-jumper accompanying Kamen Rider Decade, whose body Momotaros uses to form Sword Form. * Natsumi Hikari- a world-jumper accompanying Kamen Rider Decade, whose body Kintaros, Ryutaros and Urataros use to form Ax, Rod, and Gun Forms. Den-O's Forms is Den-O's most basic form as well as Ryotaro's original 'personal' rider form. It is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ryotaro rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as this form acts more like a template that Den-O's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. While Ryotaro is possessed by Sieg, the Aura Skin becomes gold. thumb|Plat Form (while transforming to Liner Form While Ryotaro is transforming to Liner Form, the Aura Skin becomes red. - Single Imagin Forms= Once Ryotaro activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control and a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not Ryotaro's 'true' forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms and are not in need of a host body. *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 87 kg *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Tarōs, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. - Rod= Rod Form *'Rider height': 187 cm. *'Rider weight': 102 kg. *'Punching power': 4.5 t. *'Kicking power': 9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9 sec. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Urataros can assume '. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Den-O Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. - Ax= Ax Form *'Height': 185 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power': 5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Kintaros assumes . In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. - Gun= Gun Form *'Height': 197 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 s. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes . The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Tarōs and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. - Wing= Wing Form *'Height': 193 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Punching power': 4 t. *'Kicking power': 8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Sieg assumes by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the DenGasher become two weapons, a boomerang and a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used and the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Den-O even more mobility than Gun Form could provide. }} - Climax= The Den-O Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Den-O suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called and tough armor called . As the name implies, Aura Skin and Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Ryotaro's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin and Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called a . *'Height': 190 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is Den-O's sixth and final form for all four Tarōs, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. - Super Climax= Super Climax Form *'Rider height': 190 cm. *'Rider weight': 119 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8 t. **'Kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form for four Tarōs and Sieg, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes the Wing Form DenKamen as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Boisterous Kick. }} - Liner= Liner Form *'Rider height': 195 cm. *'Rider weight': 94 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6 t. **'Kicking power': 7 t. **'Maximum jump height': 45 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. is Den-O's nineth and actual true form for Ryotaro alone, gained when the Tarōs created the DenKamen Sword for Ryotaro to use when their synchronization with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword (but, in the Saraba Den-O movie the Rider Pass used in the usual way). This form, solely controlled by Ryotaro with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Ryotaro also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, and Ryutaros' break-dancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Ryotaro is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Ryotaro at a disadvantage. - Final Form Ride= Momotaros When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. }} Mini Den-O's Forms is Mini Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Mini Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Sword= Sword Form *'Height': *'Weight': *'Ability Perameters' **'Punching Power': 7t **'Kicking Power': 10t **'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.8s }} New Den-O's Forms is New Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during New Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Strike= Strike Form *'Rider height': 194 cm. *'Rider weight': 92 kg. Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 38 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is the default form of New Den-O, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros in the form of the Kintaono, the Uratazao, and the Momotaken. - Vega= Vega Form is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in . This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. }} Equipment *Den-O Belt - transformation device belt that allows for form switching. *Rider Pass - a ticket system that allows for transformations as well as the operation of the motorbike Machine Den-Bird and Den-Liner *DenGasher - a four-piece standard issue assemble side-arm that reconfigures to form various weapons. Vehicles *Den-Liner - a time-traveling bullet train *Den-Bird - Den-O's bike. Also operates the Den-Liner. Decade Forms Like in the original series, one who become Den-O has access to four basic forms based on the Imagin in control of the possessed human: Momotaros allows for Sword Form, Urataros allows for Rod Form, Kintaros allows for Ax Form, and Ryutaros allows for Gun Form. The Swan Imagin Sieg, who allows for Den-O to become Wing Form, can join the Tarōs in achieving the stronger Super Climax Form. Den-O's Final Form Ride Card, provides Momotaros with a physical body, ejecting his host. Unlike previous Final Form Ride cards, this one stays in effect even after Decade has reverted to Tsukasa. The card was initially in the possession of Diend as , supposedly allowing Den-O to transform into a form similar to DenLiner Gouka, but it changed to Den-O Momotaros upon Decade snatching the card from Diend. Other Riders with the same Plat Forms * Negataros * Gaoh * Kamen Rider Yuuki * Kamen Rider G Den-O Rider Cards ''Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Den-O. *'Kamen Ride Card': Regained when Tsukasa refers to Momotaros by his real name after calling him kind-hearted and restoring his sense of self. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Den-O's Sword Form. A Kamen Ride: Den-O card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Den-O. First used in the World of Hibiki. When he is summoned, he first says "Here I Come!" Kamen Ride Den-O.jpg|KamenRide: Den-O KRD-Decade_Den-O.png|Decade as Den-O *'Form Ride Card' **'Den-O Ax': Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. **'Den-O Rod': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. **'Den-O Gun': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes 'book on Decade. **'Den-O Wing: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Form Ride Den-O Rod.jpg|FormRide: Den-O Rod Form Ride Den-O Axe.jpg|FormRide: Den-O Ax Form Ride Den-O Gun.jpg|FormRide: Den-O Gun Form Ride Den-O Wing.jpg|FormRide: Den-O Wing *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Den-O Liner card summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Using the Den-O Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Train Slash-style attack alongside Den-O Liner Form. **In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Den-O's option is changed to Super Climax (written as "Chou Climax" on the card), including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Liner Final Kamen Ride Den-O Chou Climax.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Super Climax *'Attack Ride Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Ore Sanjou!': As Den-O, Decade utters Sword Form's signature phrase and performs his signature pose. **'Kotaewa Kiite Nai': As Den-O, Decade transforms into Gun Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. **'Nakerude!' & Bokuni Tsurarete Miru?: These two cards were briefly shown following Decade's use of the "Ore Sanjou!" and "Kotaewa Kiite Nai" cards. They were not used in the context of the TV series, but are assumed to have similar effects as the other two cards (i.e. As Den-O, Nakerude! transforms Decade into Axe Form and says his signature phrase while cracking his neck, while Bokuni Tsurarete Miru? transforms Decade into Rod Form and says his phrase while trying to "reel his enemies in"). **'Tsuppari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. **'Utchari': As Den-O Ax Form, Decade performs a Sumo lifting attack. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Attack Ride Ore Sanjou!.jpg|Den-O Ore Sanjou! Attack Ride Kotaewa Kiite Nai.jpg|Den-O Kotaewa Kiite Nai Attack Ride Bokuni Tsurarete Miru.jpg|Den-O Bokuni Tsurarete Miru? Attack Ride Nakerude.jpg|Den-O Nakerude Attack Ride Tsuppari.jpg|Den-O Tsuppari Attack Ride Utchari.jpg|Den-O Utchari *'Final Form Ride Cards': Released in Final Form Ride Series toy line as Den-O Momotaros. Ejecting his host, Den-O Sword Form manifests into Momotaros. This was originally the DenLiner Card Diend had in his possession before Decade takes it from him, said to allow Den-O to become a copy of the DenLiner. Final Form Ride Denliner.jpg|Den-O Denliner Final Form Ride Den-O Momotaros.jpg|Den-O Momotaros *'Final Attack Ride Card': Momotaros executes the Decade Liner similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as . Final Attack Ride Den-O.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Den-O Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Den-O Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Nine Heisei Riders